Various types of illumination system are developed. The illumination system of the present invention is not limited to the one as a merchandize display fixture, but as an example object, the conventional illumination system as applied as a merchandize display fixture is described below.
For example, the illumination system shown in JP2006-346238 (prior art 1) comprises a longitudinal illumination such as a fluorescent lamp installed in front of a shelf board of a merchandize display fixture, and a sectionally U-shaped translucent illumination cover installed to cover the front of the longitudinal illumination and the shelf board of a merchandize display fixture. Illumination light goes from the shelf board to the front direction, upper direction and lower direction by arraying the translucent illumination cover ahead of the front edge of the shelf board.
For example, the illumination system shown in JP2003-275080 (prior art 2) comprises an illumination installed to the lower surface front position of the shelf board of a merchandize display fixture, a slit installed to the shelf board portion where the illumination is arrayed, and a light deflector (a wide prism) on the upper opening of the slit for deflecting the light from the illumination to the upper direction via the slit to the rear direction.
For example, the illumination system shown in JP2003-281908 (prior art 3) comprises a LED, a first lens installed to the light emitting portion of the LED for converging and emitting light, and a second lens installed to the portion to receive the converged light from the first lens for re-converging the converged light to parallel and emitting. The illumination employing the LED can illuminate for a long time by using the small size LED whose heat amount is small and emit the parallel light by the lens. It is a preferable light for a reading light in the train.